My Other Side
by mri1
Summary: After Naruto's attacked while training he will lose both his arms but he will have to train with Sasori, to become strong and win the chuunin exams and more that is coming the horizon for a legend in the making.powerful naruto, little dark naruto,& Harem
1. Prolouge

**My Other Side**

**yo this is my first fanfic but I'm going to try my best at the bottom there will be choices for who you want with naruto, but I will tell you now it will not be hinata or sakura so if you don't like that you can go somewhere else losers (jk)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Normal POV

It was another ordinary day in the Hidden Leaf village. The sun was shining, perverts were peeping, and a certain blond ninja was walking down the road thinking about how he was going to train for his upcoming match against Neji in the chunnin exams.

"Hm kakashi-sensia said he was too busy too train me because of that stupid teme and I just ditched Ebisu so I guess I will have to train myself in the woods" thought Naruto. As soon as those thoughts left his head he took off into the woods trying to put enough distance between him and Konoha as possible. He stopped at a clearing that had enough room to train and a nice waterfall to take a bath in.

After stopping he did something that would probably make someone shit themselves if they saw what he was doing because they wouldn't think it was possible for the loud blond, he was meditating. "This sucks how am I supposed to learn anything without a teacher all I have are Kage Bushins, tree walking, henge, and little tricks like I was using against Kiba" thought Naruto.

"Little kids shouldn't be so far away from there village are they could run into bad people" said a man that walked out of a bush. Naruto turned around and found a man with blue spiky hair, a blue jumpsuit, and a umbrella in his hand. " Who are you" Naruto asked while taking a step back to have enough room to get into a fighting stance even if it was very sloppy.

"My name is Rokushou Aoi and this is the legendary sword Raijin and I'm going to be your exterminator today" said Aoi who had a air of arrogance around him that just told people he at least had a little skill. Naruto was taken back as Aoi held up his sword he didn't know what he could do by himself against a missing ninja that was definately better than a gennin. Aoi ran straight at naruto and slashed straight up with his sword but naruto jumped back to keep his body safe but he still recieved small scratches.Naruto made five kage bushins and they rushed at him trying to over come him with sheer numbers but he spun around on his foot and sucessfully destroying all in coming clones.

Naruto bit his lip in concentration thinking on everything he ever learned but he could on draw a blank until he remembered one jutsu that just my work. So he went through seals at a good pace and yelled out "Sexy Jutsu" before a naked blonde popped out and only being covered in clouds in the privet areas. Aoi straightened up before falling backwards with a little blood coming out of his nose while naruto started chanting "Yea I did it you see that hah im the strongest Yosh".Before he felt the worst pain he ever felt before looking down to see that Aoi had completely removed Naruto's right arm with the sword. Naruto screamed as blood came out of his arm and he fell to the ground rolling around yelling for help. Aoi just stood and laughed and watched with amusement in his eyes.

"O the little baby hurt come over her and let me cut the other one off" said Aoi before he grabbed naruto by the throat and lifted him up and spit in his face. Aoi sliced naruto's left arm off and threw naruto into a rock. Naruto rolled onto the ground unconscious from the hit to the back of the head where he hit the rock. "What a pathetic little kid it will be a pleasure ending your life" said Aoi as raised the sword above his head ready to play the part of the death god.

Aoi brought the sword down ready to give a quick death but right before it reached naruto a metal tail shot out from the bush and nailed Aoi in the stomach knocking him back wards and dropping the thunder sword. A man jumped out of the bushes he was hunched over and had a black cloak with red clouds on it. He walked over to naruto and looked him over and said "kid you interest me lets see what we can do with you".

**1 day later**

Naruto woke with a headache the size of fire country and when he tried to move his hand towards his head. He was surprised when he touched his skin because his hand felt like wood.He opened his eyes and looked over to see his arm but what he saw scared him it was not his regular arm but a arm made of wood and gears.Naruto looked around and spotted a man sitting by a fire and asked him " where am I and who are you". The man answered " Your at my special training ground and my name is Sasori of the red sand and if your wondering whats up with your arms its that you lost your real arms from that missing ninja who cut your arms off but I made you puppet arms that have chakra running though them".

Naruto sighed and wondered why it was always him that something bad happens. " I guess this means my life as a ninja is over" said naruto. " Actually I'm going to take you as my apprentice and teach you the art of being a puppeteer if you swear your allegiance to me". Naruto thought it over a bit before deciding there was really s else he could do and it was his only chance to get stronger. " I Uzamaki Naruto and I swear my allegiance to Sasori" Naruto got on one knee and bowed his head to show his respect remembering how others would do the same thing for the hokage.

"Please stand naruto I want you to wait here while I get you some new clothes for you to start your new puppeteer training and at the same time start your new life for you young Uzamaki Naruto" said Sasori before he disappeared in a cloud of sand.

**Next morning**

As the sun rose on the horizon naruto was shaken awake from a nice dream about having army of puppets. he looked up to the face of his master and thought out loud "what time is it" and sasori replied "about four in the morning" naruto's left eye started to twitch as he tried to subdue his anger but in the end he couldn't and yelled "what the hell are you crazy why would you get me up this early".

Sasori just shrugged and walked outside while naruto struggled to get dressed because of his arms. When he walked out he was dressed in a black t shirt and blue shorts that went to about mid thigh. "OK naruto now I'm going to tell you what and how I'm going to train you" said sasori before taking out a piece of paper and he handed it to naruto.

"OK naruto there is your schedule take a look at it and get it memorized" said sasori as he laid back onto the ground. Naruto held up the schedule to take a peak at what he was going to learn.

**Schedule:**

Month 1: Arm training which includes re learning how to use your arms

Month 2: Learn how to use the weapons in your arms like senbon needles, flamethrowers,and shuriken launchers

Month 3: You will be taught a strong tajitsu style called hidden strike style that will combine speed with your arm weapons

Month 4: will be all about learning how to use chakra strings and learning there many uses

Month 5: Get your first puppet and learn basic movements and attacks

Month 6: Learn jutsu's that will compliment your puppet skills and they are all B rank and above

Month 7: advance movements with puppets and learn history of puppets

Month 8: learn how to build your own puppets but you wont keep any of these

Month 9: Learn how to use more than one puppet at a time

Month 10: this is were you will put everything together and we will be doing scenario situations to make sure your ready

Month 11-12: you will leave to make puppets and get gear for yourself and your puppets

* * *

Master I don't know if you know but we only have a month before the chuunin exams are to start again" said Naruto even though he was loving the schedule he was sad he had to tell his master he didn't have the time for the training even though it was awesome. "Naruto remember look underneath the underneath I told you this was my special training ground and that is because time outside of here goes slower so while people on the outside will only wait one month we will have been in here for a year. Before you ask you will also age a year in here as will your body" said sasori.

* * *

**Hello everyone I know the first chapter was short but it was the prologue and the rest of the chapter will be longer I promise you plz leave reviews and comments and below this is a poll.**

**Poll: **Pick who you would like naruto to be with if there is another person not on the list tell me you want them (except for hinata and sakura )

1. Hana Inuzuka

2. Anko

3. Yugito

4. Kurenai

5. Shizune

6. Harem


	2. Training days

**My Other Side**

**Chapter Two**

**I don't have anything really to say so read, and vote for who you want naruto to be coupled with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the characters**

* * *

Normal POV

"OK Naruto now that you have seen what you will be doing lets starting your training first I want you to try and channel chakra into your arm to have full access too it but not too much are your weapons will shoot out" said sasori.

Naruto tried to channel a low amount of chakra that he thought would work but as soon as he did senbon needles shot out and hit him in the leg, flames scorched him, and poison needles shot out of his fingers and into a near by tree. Naruto fell down in pain but he was suddenly filled with a nice southing feeling running through his body and when he looked up saw sasori touching his leg with a green glow around his hand.

"Whatcha doing master" asked naruto who had never seen green chakra before. "This is a basic medic jutsu that helps numb the pain but it looks like we need to work on your chakra control before we work on your arms again" said sasori with a little smile on his face brought on by the look of disappointment on the blond ninjas face.

"Don't worry naruto you just have more chakra than most so its harder for you to use little amounts of chakra" said sasori. "lets do this" yelled naruto who stood up and had fire burning in his eyes.

* * *

One month later

standing in the middle of a clearing was a blond boy and a mechanical puppet who was hunched over. "Well naruto I'm glad to say you have complete control of your arms except for your weapons so starting now we will correct that problem so stand up and close your eyes" said sasori who was happy with he progress his student had made in only one month.

"Ok now search out with your chakra in your arms and let it flow and your should be able to fill were each weapon is and what it is by the shape of it now when you get it pull a invisible trigger in your mind while aiming at the tree in front of you" explained sasori who was remembering when he had to go through the training and had accidentally pulled on the wrong weapon killing a his girlfriend who was watching at the time.

Naruto waited till he could fill the senbon needles trigger in his mind than without a word he pulled the trigger in his mind making the needles shoot out of his arm and miss the tree by a few inches.

Naruto blushed seeing as he missed a tree 5 feet away and sat down to think on what went wrong.

"Naruto you need to work on using weapons in the matter of seconds and not needing to take the time to search and to work on your aim the most" said sasori with a sigh because again it was all about control something it seemed naruto lacked at in every skill.

* * *

One month later again

Naruto could now send out his weapons without more than a thought and could hit a leaf from 100ft with a needle. Sasori was a little surprise with this seeing as it was only a month ago his aim was less than 3 feet.

Again we find naruto and sasori getting ready to train. "I'm impressed my apprentice it is time your learn my tajitsu style hidden strike style which uses the advantage that your opponent doesn't know about your body's weapons and you use speed to get inside your opponents defense. Once inside you use your weapons to get in quick and plentifully hits that will take your opponent down fast or poisoned.

Sasori walked into their home and came out with some black looking objects in his arms. "Ok naruto these are weights I want you to put them on your arms legs and a body suit that will help you with your mid section. To start out each one will only have 15 pounds but every time you get use to them we will up them while you you punch the training post 200 times each arm then kick it 100 times each" said sasori with a sadistic smirk on his face.

* * *

One month later again again

Naruto was now Jounin speed without his weights on but he was still adding weight every time he needed too. His tajitsu went from terrible with almost all flaws too above average with little to no flaws in his stance. He was also happy to see he was getting taller now that he was not eating raman everyday helping him get the nutrients he needed to get taller.

"Guess what naruto today is the day you get to start learning chakra strings and there many uses in the ninja world" said sasori. "Yes, now we get to the good stuff and get to become awesome like your master" said naruto while doing his happy dance. "Calm down naruto and lets get started with using one finger now concentrate and picture a line that is flexible, strong and unbreakable. Now shoot it out like a blast from your finger" said sasori while demonstrating by picking up a leaf that was falling to the ground.

Naruto held out his pointer finger and started pushing out chakra which came out slow and was creeping towards another leaf. Naruto got inpatient and sent out a surge of chakra which sent the string flying out of control before latching onto sasori's pants and pulling them straight off revealing pink boxers with bears on them. Naruto fell down laughing and rolling on the ground while sasori was steaming and pulled up his pants.

"You better shut up before I have to build you a new dick" said sasori which made naruto immediately shut up knowing that he wasn't kidding and would actually follow through with the punishment.

"Guess what brat for that we will now start learning the history and uses of chakra strings from books that I have created" said sasori

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! screamed naruto which was heard everywhere even the sound village.

* * *

guess what another month later

After making naruto read all the books by strapping him down and holding his eyelids open with hooks which surprisingly brought his IQ up by 10 points somehow he was able to control chakra strings with all his fingers and pick up heavy objects.

This time we find three figures at the training ground witch includes a blond boy, a hunched man, and a round puppet with 6 arms."Naruto I will now let you use my first puppet and really begin your path of a puppeteer"said sasori happy his little apprentice who was rapidly becoming a son to him was going to finally learn his art.

"Don't worry master I'm going to get through this fast so that you can teach me more of what you know" said naruto with his normal smile on his face. "Naruto remember it is not about speed but mastering what you have not just learning a lot but not having complete control of it.

Naruto just turned toward the puppet ignoring the last comment from his master and he shot out a chakra string to the head, arms, legs, and the chest. He moved his fingers to make it walk but after taking one step it fell and landed on its arm and when it did shuriken shot out of its arm and hit naruto in the butt making him trip and fall into a pond that was near by.

sasori snickered happy at the turn of events knowing that the puppet fell because he tripped it with his tail while naruto wasn't paying attention.

"Now naruto what was that about getting it fast" said sasori while raising his eyebrow (if he had one) to show emphasize Naruto just flicked him off and went back too work.

* * *

Another month bites the dust ( yea I know cheesy)

Naruto was now able to produce all basic movements plus a few more advance moves. He can use up to two puppets with grace like a dance. In the end of the month he had a week before he was being taught jutsu's so sasori gave him a jutsu to work on while he waited so at the end of that week he learned wind release:**he**-**hakaisha(fart destroyer) **shoots wind out off the butt are in a sonic boom manner which can harm the opponents ears and blow them away.

"OK naruto I know you have been waiting to learn some jutsu's so let me tell you what you will be working on in the coming month" said sasori who was sitting in the tree watching naruto play with his puppet.

"You will learn **Puppet Play, Secret Technique - Darkness Attack**, **Chakra Barrier, Water Element, Water Dragon Blast, Hidden Mist Skill, Earth Element, Earth Rising Wall, Puppet Technique Exploding puppet, and a couple others I have found over the elemental country's.**

Naruto smiled and nodded his head at the jutsus happy that he was getting to learn such great ones. You might be wondering why he isn't jumping around dancing well that is because he is learning to control himself and keep emotions low and stable but it also helped that he was smarter now which made him now what he was doing.

"Thank you master I am very happy I have a great teacher like you to teach me" said naruto while smirking to himself while watching his teacher swell with pride and arrogance.

"Well naruto try out the earth wall for me the hand signs are tiger, ox,ox, and tiger and just put your hands on the ground and pump your chakra into into to make it come out"said sasori waiting to see what kind of mishap would befall his student.

Naruto went through the signs then threw his hands down into the earth before pushing chakra out until the wall came up right in front of him and also a little taller than him. Naruto stopped pushing chakra into it not knowing better but when he stopped the circulation of chakra the wall fell backward on top of him crushing him underneath the weight of the wall.

Sasori sat in the tree laughing and fell off and hit the ground against his elbow making it go flying off into a bush. "Dam it that is my third arm this month" yelled sasori who stomped off to retrieve his fallen limb.

Naruto in the meantime did hand signs under the wall until he yelled "**Wind release:****he**-**hakaisha" **letting out a gas of air out of his butt shattering the wall and sending pieces of rock everywhere. He let out a sigh wondering if he was ever going to learn something without hurting himself.

* * *

Another month later (7th month)

Sasori walked towards naruto who was meditating on water while spinning his head, arms, and his nose. He was proud of his student more than he thought he could be naruto sucked up all his jutsu he had to teach him and even created two of his own that were A rank jutsu's.

His control was good enough for a medic ninja if wanted and he did't keep his happy mask on because after a while he just broke his mask and threw it away not to be seen again. Sasori was happy it was time for the advance puppet training something that he could really get into and actually have Compton with after the training was over with.

Sasori needed naruto for plans that would effect the world and naruto as well. He was the greatest tool but a even better son or partner. "Naruto it's time we go on to advance puppet moves are you ready".

"Master I have been awaiting this day and I'm ready for this you should know that" said naruto was happy at getting to the advanced stuff but also a little nervous on what would happen and if he would be able to prove himself worthy to be sasori's apprentice.

"Yes you are and if you pass this you will get to build your own puppets and start down the road of a true puppeteer but be warned that this will be tough on your body and mind.

"I understand"

* * *

ANOTHER MONTH BABY!!

Naruto rolled around on his sleeping bag and sat up ready to start the day that would define him because today is the day he would get to make his puppets something he's been waiting for since he got here. He stood up and grabbed his regular shirt and pants then put them on.

He walked over to a mirror and looked himself over he grew and was now about 5'11 and his muscles were well defined but he was still a slim figure. His hair was now laying straight down instead of spiky the bangs wents down to his nose.

He stopped looking at his self and walked outside to find sasori waiting for him with a book in his right hand. Naruto walked up to him and gave a small bow of respect then looked up with a true smile that could melt the iciest heart.

"Naruto today we part ways until your puppets are ready for I can not follow or you will never get a puppet that is truly your own" said sasori. Sasori walked away and naruto followed they walked until they came upon a rock with a weird opening in the middle of it.

Sasori pulled a key out from under his hood and pushed it into the opening and a loud click was heard before the ground starting shaking.The rock came up revealing a staircase into the ground but it was to dark to make heads or tails of what was inside of it.

"Naruto inside is every item you will need to make your puppets except weapons witch you will have to go and find for yourself. Take this book it is a catalog of every item inside with a description of what it does."

Naruto took a breath and reached out and grabbed the book. He then walked to the staircase and walked straight down to were this destiny lied.

Sasori smiled for it was the start of a legend one who will forever be remembered and feared by enemy's. He was also sad his son was leaving him even if only for a short time but to him every moment apart felt like a part of him was missing like.

* * *

**Well that concludes another chapter and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter even though nothing too important happened it's the last chapter we will see sasori for a while and naruto will head back for the chuunin exams.**

**With that I would like to start my second poll**

**Who should naruto face in the exam? (I can make a excuse to switch it up)**

**1. Sasuke**

**2. Kankuro**

**3. Neji**

**4. Temari**

**and the other poll**

**Who should naruto be paired wit? (I have added a couple of people)**

**1. Hana Inuzuka**

**2. Anko**

**3. Yugito**

**4. Kurenai**

**5. Shizune**

**6. Kyuubi**

**7. Fem Gaara**

**will be continued...**


	3. Training days pt 2

**My Other Side **

**By: Me**

**Here we go with chapter 3 and I will start out by showing the parring poll so here are the results for now.**

**1. Hana Inuzuka- 3**

**2. Anko- 2**

**3. Yugito- 1**

**4. Kurenai- 1**

**5. Shizune- 1**

**6. Kyuubi- 0**

**7. Fem Gaara- 1**

**8. Harem- 1**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two Month after naruto entered the cave

Sasori walked out to the rock he last a naruto at waiting to finally get to see his son again after two months. He couldn't't wait to see what his son was able to build in his time there and how good he was at fighting with more than one puppet.

Sasori watched on as the ground shook and the rock raised up showing the secret cave with the spiral staircase. Out of the cave walked naruto who had a air of confidence around him he even grew to make him a even 6'0 and his hair reached down to his shoulders.

Naruto walked out and straight up in front of sasori and looked him in the eye with a cold look in his eyes. They stared at each other for 2 full minutes with lighting going in between them from the friction in air. Then naruto let a smile cross his face and they gave each other a bone crushing hug.

"Its great to see you again master I cant wait show you what I have done while gone" said naruto while scratching the back of his head. Sasori shook his head at naruto's antics always wanting to prove his self to other people even when he doesn't have too.

"Nowhere are your puppets that I instructed you to build" said sasori. "I put them into seals on my body I learned how to do it from a book in the library and got a kage bushin to paint them on" said naruto in a voice that showed he was proud of his self.

"Well take them out for me inspect and give you a test of strength" said sasori who decided to sit down a rock. Naruto closed his eyes and with one hand he tore off his black cloak he was wearing to show he had a red tank top under it.

One his left shoulder was a picture three foxes inter tangled, below that was a picture of a snake that went around his arm and up into the palm of his hand, on his back the left side of his spine was huge angel wings while the right side of his spine had the wings of skeleton, on right hand middle finger was the kanji for earth, on his right shoulder was a lighting bolt, then on the stomach was two swards crossing over each other, and below that was the kanji for strength.

"lets see how my little puppets do against someone like you master go **Bouhatei (mole)" **said naruto and the earth kanji started to glow until a blue light shot out of it and hit the ground. When the light went down out came a puppet it was small in the shape of a mole with a horn sticking out of its head the claws were a shiny metal and the tail was like sasori's.

Sasori smiled glad that the puppet looked battle ready and like it was made by a puppet master. "Now come forth **kusari (**chain) **Taji** (Silver and yellow color), and **Roka** (White crest of the wave). Just like before a light came but this time it came from the fox tattoo and out came three foxes each had three tails the one named kusari was a goldish brown color and had a chain wrapped around his body down to his tail, the one named taji had silver fur with yellow streaks running through it, and Roka was white as snow and was slightly taller than the other two.

"I have to say they look nice but not very strong do you only use small puppets" asked sasori. "O so you want to see big guys huh then you need to meet my friend **Manzo** (Ten thousand-fold-strong) as this was said the kanji for strength glowed and out came another puppet this time it was a black gorilla with a sniper gun on its back ( I know they didn't have guns but you know what I want it) and it wore a spartan helmet on its head while his hands had black gloves with spikes on the knuckles.

"Well master this is all i'm going to show you now lets get ready to battle" said naruto who sent chakra strings out of his right hand connecting with each puppet and pulling them into position around him in a protective shield. "Naruto i'm only going to fight with myself now get ready and show me wait your made of" said sasori and he threw off his cloak and shot iron sand spikes at naruto.

Naruto waited till the last second and pulled the gorilla and front off him and the puppet punched the spikes and they obliterated into nothing. Naruto chuckled "Thats one of manzo's powers is his strength of ten thousand men" and bohatei started to spin and jumped in the air headed head first at the ground and dug through it like a mole. While the three foxes started ruining in a criss cross pattern toward sasori.

Sasori spun around and sent out his into the ground and came out holding the mole by its neck. Then he threw it across the field and the puppet crashed into Roda pushing sending them into a tree."Naruto is this all you have because if it is I wasted a lot of my time training a worthless student" said sasori trying to aggravate naruto but naruto was able to hold his emotions in and instead sent out his three fox puppets who started to run around sasori. They picked up speed and they flashed in and out of existence from there speed. "Now roka, kusari, taji, 9 tailed chain attack.

Kusari's chain started to unravel until it was only on his tail then he flicked his tail sending the chain towards roka who caught it with her tail got it caught good and tight then flicked it at taji who repeated the processed. Then finally he threw it back to kusari who tied the last bit of chain to the part he already had.

They picked up Maxim speed and released there tail that had the chain and jumped out of the way as the tails still spun around sasori from being let go and the spun around him effectively tieing him up from the feet to his neck. "Looks like your in trouble master lets me give you a taste of my fire power go manzo full charge blast" naruto shouted.

Manzo took the sniper off his back and pointed it at sasori and got the sight aligned for a perfect shot.Then yellow light started to gather at the end of the barrel making into a ball of energy and manzo looked one more time at sasori before pulling the trigger shooting the ball of energy straight at him.

When the ball hit dust went flying and the surrounding area was blown to bits and all that was left was the chain on the ground. "O shit I think I may have killed him" stated naruto who was looking for around for sasori when he felt the ground shake and out shot his master who had a pissed look on his face.

"Naruto that could have killed me if I hadn't gotten out of the chains and for that I must pay you back even though you have passed my test" said sasori and he shot two senbon needles out of his arm and they hit naruto right in his goodies. Naruto started screaming and rolling on the ground trying to get the pain to stop.

"O and naruto those needles had numbing medicine inside so you will be numb there the next few days or so I'm going to take a nap" said sasori before he walked away laughing like a maniac.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last month before heading out past

For the last month naruto was working in scenario situations to know what to do when something unexpected comes up. He also learned new moves to do with his puppets that he didn't know before hand.

Naruto's appearance didn't change at all but he was even less emotional knowing it was almost time to go back to see the bastards in konoha. Today is the day he leaves to go out and get things needed before the exam starts.

Naruto walked over to sasori ready to receive his last lesson for who knows how long. He walked over and sat on a rock next to the pond were sasori was standing. "Naruto my son today is the last time we will see each other until I think its time to finish your training with me so go out there show them what real puppet masters can do, show them the real naruto the one who dosn't takes shit from no one while kicking ass and taking names.

Naruto let a single tear go down his face and he stood up and shook his masters hand and took off into the woods were the rest of the world was waiting for naruto uzamaki demon puppeteer legend in the making.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Damn I will have to say it takes forever to write this stuff even though it dosn't seem like much but I guess thats my problem. Remember this is the last chapter to vote for who naruto will fight in the next chapter so once again here are your choices to pick from.**

**1. Sasuke**

**2. Kankuro**

**3. Neji**

**4. Temari**

**Now on to the pairings I have to say I might like it to be harem but I guess it is up to the fans so don't for get to vote also for who you want naruto to be with.**

**1. Hana Inuzuka**

**2. Anko**

**3. Yugito**

**4. Kurenai**

**5. Shizune**

**6. Kyuubi**

**7. Fem Gaara**

**8. Harem**


	4. Chuunin Exams

_**My Other Side**_

_**By: Me**_

Hello fellow fan fiction fans I will be back and writing again now that my computer has returned from getting repaired. I am also looking for a beta at this time so if you want the job contact me. I hope you like this chapter I think this is my best chapter yet.

**1. Hana Inuzuka- 4**

**2. Anko- 2**

**4. Kurenai- 1**

**5. Shizune- 2**

**6. Kyuubi- 0**

**7. Fem Gaara- 2**

I Would like to also tell everyone that I have decided upon a harem because I couldn't . I think I will be doing three girls with Naruto and two have already been decided but I will keep the first choice a secret for now but the second girl he will be getting with is Yugito. So when voting remember your voting for last member and that I will remove the Yugito harem choice since its already decided..

Naruto rushed through the forest jumping at speeds not seen by the common eye using chakra to stick to the limbs and bouncing off to the next tree in the path. Naruto continued on until he came upon a cliff over looking a small village but rich with merchants and visitors. The looked simple enough stands lined the streets, kids ran around playing games, and cheerful voices filled the air trying to get better prices from the merchants.

Naruto walked down the gravel road with a small smile playing on his lips happy that he could walk around and not be looked at like a monster or something that doesn't deserve to live to see the next day. He looked around before deciding it was time for a new set of clothes since his current pair were a little to small with all the growing that had been thrust upon him during the time of training.

Naruto entered a nearby clothes store and looked around finding all the clothes were separated by color and type of clothing. Deciding it would be best to start from the top down he walked over to the shirt section were clothes were hanging on racks. He first found a nice fishnet shirt that stuck to the skin showing off his many muscles then he put on a sleeveless red vest with a black cross.

With the shirt part of his wardrobe done with he quickly picked out a slightly baggy pair of black shinobi pants and a black studded belt. Naruto then changed his blue sandals into black ones that fitted tightly on his feet giving him a comfortable fill to it. Looking in the mirror at his new appearance it became apparent to him that he would need some extra accessories so he headed over to the back of the store were all the extra pieces of clothing were kept.

Naruto sighed at how troublesome shopping was but he was just glad that he was out of that orange monster "how did I ever think I looked cool with that THING on" thought Naruto. Who just shook his head and picked up a brown leather belt that was put on from the right shoulder down to his bottom left side which was not only for looks but could also hold onto big items that needed support. To finish up the trip up he wrapped red bandages around the bottom left leg and the middle of right leg.

Naruto strolled up to the counter to find a old man waiting for him at the cash register. "Will it be okay for me to wear the clothes out" asked Naruto who only received a nod from the man before he went away ringing up the prices. "That will be 2500 yen" said the old man who held a non caring face. (sorry if that's not much but I don't know that much about the differences in money)

The blonde ninja handed the money over being sure to keep his arms looking normal even though the only thing you could tell was if you touched the cold hard material. He looked around when something caught his eye he looked up on the wall to see black cloaks with hoods. "Hey do you think I could buy ten of those clocks added to my purchase" asked Naruto who was happy he found something that could get his arms out of view since his new clothes were short sleeved.

When he finally got done buying the clothes he had on and the cloaks he quickly left the store and up to a piercing/tattoo parlor. He walked in and sat into a chair when a young women somewhere in her twenty's with bright orange her walked in and up to Naruto. "hello young man what is it that I can help you with" she asked with a little excitement in her voice. "Hello to you too and I want a piercing in the top lobe of my ear and two on the bottom in both ears, I would also like a tattoo of a pair of wings the left side being the wing of a angle and the right of a skeleton, and to finish it all off put a picture of a nine tailed fox with thorns around it and in the middle the word protect".

"Wow kid you have a good imagination it might take a little while with as big of tattoo's your asking for" the women told. Naruto just sat back while the women worked on him he winced a few times from the pain of a piercing or a needle but over all he just enjoyed the little bit of freedom he held before the chuunin exams. "I don't know how this is going to work I really hate these people but they expect me to help them maybe master will allow me to join him in whatever it is he does it cant be any worse than what I'm doing now.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone talking to him "sir everything is done and if I may say so you could use a haircut its wild like you haven't cut it in a long time" "O sure do whatever you think is best" said Naruto who gave her a little smile. He listened as the scissors cut down his hair and she would some times randomly put in some sort of liquid substance in his hair but he didn't care too much he just wanted to look good.

He felt a last tug on his hair before she turned him around to where a mirror stood. He looked up at his new hairstyle with a grin thinking about how much more sexy it made him look. His hair was pulled back into a Itachi looking ponytail which left hair coming down his face in a spiky manor.(Here is a picture of what Naruto looks like except the bandages on his legs are red, his arms look more wooden, and he has blue eyes but over its him korilin./art/Naruto-Original-Nin-Sekiwa-9046479?offset10)

"Thx a lot lady maybe we will see each other again in the future and I will be able to help you" sad Naruto while handing a handful of bill over to the owner. Naruto reached out and pushed the door open when he heard "wait what's your name" asked the lady and he responded "Uzumaki Naruto and you"?

"Tikona Hikaru" the woman replied with a hint of pride for some unknown reason to Naruto. He raised his right hand and gave out a little grunt before walking down the road.

"We will meet again and your destiny will begin young Uzumaki" said Hikaru while watching Naruto walk away.

Next Morning..

Naruto woke up and put on his new clothes and brushed his hair before walking downstairs and checking out of the hotel he rented last night. Once that was done Naruto put on his new cloak and started his way towards the leaf village.

Chuunin exam..

The stadium was buzzing with excitement waiting for the exam to start for they could watch the chuunin hopefuls fight with everything they have to get a step closer in there dreams. Most of the talking was about the last Uchiha but luckily there were a few scattered people with real brains that knew the kid was just going to cause problems in the future.

"Welcome everyone to this years Chuunin exams and we have a little announcement Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji will be switching places for there matches today and that's enough with that lets get the first match started" yelled Hayate. The crowd cheered happy that there Uchiha would be able to hurt and hopefully kill him.

"Now would Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke please come down to the arena floor" said Hayate before he jumped back onto a little judging platform. Sasuke appeared on the arena floor in a swirl of leaves in a outfit similar to his regular but all black and he had his regular smirk on his face.

"Ha looks like the dobe was too scared to come and face me today" said Sasuke in his annoying bastard way. "If Naruto doesn't show up in twenty seconds he will be disqualified from the match" told the Procter who took the time to look around for the young man that had yet to show up. "10...9...8...7...6.…5...4...3..2.." **BOOM **Hayate was cut off as a object slammed into the stadium floor and dust was flying everywhere keeping anyone from seeing what the object turned out to be.

Everyone watched with anticipation as the dust started to settle to show a 6'0 foot tall man or what they were thinking was a man since they couldn't get a good look under the cloak. No one moved not knowing what was going to happen or why the man had interrupted the countdown. "Sir we are trying to get a match underway why are you here?" asked Hayate.

"I'm here for my match of course I want to make sure I become a chuunin" told the stranger who let out a little laugh that could have been taken a laugh of a mad man.

"Sorry sir but I don't know who you are tell me your name are I will have you arrested for interference in a important event".

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto" said the man now know as Naruto. Everything in the stadium became quit and bug eyed as they were all looking at a midget turned man who hit a growth spurt that shouldn't even be possible considering the how different there sizes are.

"Trying to act cool Naruto just because you became a little taller but I'm going to have to tell you your still just a little weakling" said Sasuke who now had to look up to Naruto because of the increase in height. "Tell you what Sasuke if you beat me I will let you burn me alive and I want resist my death but if I win you will do anything I tell you to do for a whole day" came the calm voice of Naruto.

"I accept" was the reply that came to the shocked audience who couldn't believe Naruto was so confident he was willing to risk his life on this one little match. The two opponents starred each other down until a leaf came floating down and when it touched the ground both opponents were off in a mad dash to get the first blow on the other.

Naruto sent a low kick which Sasuke jumped and did a round house kick that was blocked by Naruto's forearm. Sasuke jumped back and did a back flip landing on the ground trying not to show the pain that was in his leg "Damn it felt like I kick a tree" thought Sasuke who was moving back avoiding the blonds punches.

"Err I guess its time to step it up a notch Naruto I hope your ready" said Sasuke who jumped and started going through hand signs before shouting Goukakyuu no Jutsu and shooting a large fire ball at Naruto. Sasuke watched as his opponent was drowned in flames before he felt a tingling sensation in his back right before he heard "Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu"

Sasuke took off running towards the arena wall while the water dragon was still coming at him fast. Sasuke ran up the wall and turned around then ran down charging up a chidori in his hand and pushing his hand forward hitting the water dragon making him go flying back and hitting the wall while water rained down upon the stadium.

Naruto stood in the middle of the arena with his arms crossed bored out of his mind he had only used one ninjutsu and Sasuke was already on the ground hurt. Naruto decided he wanted to show more of his skill so it was time to do a little helping for Sasuke. So Naruto turned around and started walked out until he heard sounds of chirping until he turned around to see Sasuke's fist full of lightning before the said hand went straight into the area of the heart.

Everyone waited looking on and filling like they wanted to throw up seeing Naruto just killed by his best friend. The rookie nine were all stunned and slightly crying for there fallen comrade who wouldn't get to go past today but then everyone heard a loud clicking noise coming from the area were Naruto and Sasuke stood so everyone turned there head to see what the noise could be.

Naruto's hood came slipping off to show a wooden head with the right side black and the left side white with no hair and a regular looking mouth. "Wh-what the hell is that" screamed Sasuke who was desperately trying to rip his hand out of the body he now realized was wooden. "Naruto" raised his hands and grabbed onto Sasuke's hand while the mouth opened and out shot senbon needles that struck Sasuke in the arm rendering it useless.

"Naruto" let Sasuke's arm go and jumped back towards a tree and bended down on one knee leaving everyone confused and annoyed at everything being a mystery. "kukuku Sasuke I hope you had fun with my little puppet" said a dark voice behind the tree before another Naruto with the hood up stepped out of the shadow with his back against the tree and his arms crossed.

"Err Naruto how did you get over there and what is that other thing I hit" said Sasuke who was being made a fool of. "You see Sasuke I wanted to test your strength so from the very beginning I have had my puppet take my place while I ran the operation from here now look upon the greatness of the **10 Death Puppets **" said Naruto held a finger pointed up. As the last word was said ten objects came fast towards the ground and landing showing 9 more copies of Naruto in different poses.

"Everyone remember this day for you will be the first to see the faces of my puppets" said Naruto who snapped his fingers and the puppet the had been hit threw off his clock showing a muscular looking humanoid puppet with each side the color of there side of the face then in the back were two wings one of and angel and the other that off a dead bat wing. "I am Death Angel" (im to lazy to check for the Japanese word for it) said the puppet before it flew into the sky and hovered with a chakra string attached to its back

Naruto once again snapped his fingers before a snake like hiss came from one of the puppets who threw aside his cloak to reveal a half man half snake humanoid with the top being the man with a snake like bottom body. "I am Orochi" said the snake before slithering in a snake like manner around the tree with a chakra string in his head.

Then another figure came out of its clothes to show a kid holding a zig zag shaped yellow dagger the kid was a little shorter than the old Naruto and wore blue shirt and shorts. " I am Flash" said the kid before running away.

With two more snaps from Naruto two twin humans came out of there cloaks each puppet had one white katana and one black katana in there hands they wore regular black clothing. "Our names are Ten and Shin also known as the double wielders" said the pair in perfect harmony not missing a beat.

"I would show you more Sasuke but I want to save my other puppets as a surprise for later if I find the need to use them since this battle wont be much of a problem against you" said Naruto who finally jumped down out of the trees and in front of his puppets before one of his arms reached out and tore the cloak off revealing him in his new outfit.

"You may or may not know my full name now but you will want to remember it for I am Naruto Uzumaki the Demon master puppeteer" said Naruto who spread his feat apart and put one arm straight out with the other straight up in the air. Then his arms clicked three times before the wooden pieces opened up into four pieces showing off the weapons.

People around the arena stared in scared shock at the demon brat looking absolutely different and having wooden arms.

Rookie 6

"Holy crap I cant believe that is Naruto I mean OMG what a hotty" Said Ino who had stars in her eyes. "Hmm whatever Naruto is still a dead last Sasuke is just holding back" said sakura who was showing her fan girl attitude.

"Guys you know we may have more to worry about I mean he seems kind of dangerous we might just need to watch him closely" said shikamaru while laying down on a nearby bench. "Come on shikamaru this is Naruto were talking about I mean the I am going to be hokage idiot I think he is just trying to act cooler he is still the same idiot we use to skip school with.

"Hmph just watch him we don't know what brought on this change" said Shikamaru who got a nod from Shino and Neji.

"Whatever" said Kiba

Chapter End

Thx everyone for reading my latest chapter and don't forget to vote for one of these women. O and plz review I think this was my best chapter. Next chapter should be a poll that you will want to vote in so the next chapter should come soon.

**1. Hana Inuzuka- 4**

**2. Anko- 2**

**4. Kurenai- 1**

**5. Shizune- 2**

**6. Kyuubi- 0**

**7. Fem Gaara- 2**


End file.
